


This Stolen Heart

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, listen Akira wants it to be more but there we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Akira would again be struck that he knew very little about art, but he was starting to understand quite a bit about beauty.





	This Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Corresponding to the scene on summer vacation where you can make coffee for Yusuke.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own _Persona 5_. lbr if I did we'd be able to pick genders for protag or they wouldn't be het  >: or both. deffo both

Sometimes, he was impossible, Yusuke. He said things that were needlessly blunt, he related any and everything to art, he was endlessly picky and, oftentimes, borderline pretentious. But sometimes, more often, he expressed a deep sensitivity, had a good heart, stayed true to his own values regardless of what people thought, and showed a kind of motivation that others could only hope to have.

He also forgot to feed himself on a regular basis, it seemed.

All in all, both sides, in part with Madarame’s Palace and the events that had taken place alongside it, had drawn Akira to Yusuke, and had begun a friendship that neither of them probably would have expected otherwise.

The fact that he he forgot to feed himself on a regular basis had to help, too, Akira thought as he slipped his head through the apron. It wasn’t thought maliciously. He honestly didn’t mind. Perfecting a cup of coffee hadn’t been in his hopes and aspirations when he had moved here– nothing had, really– but now he wanted to impress not only Sojiro, but everyone who stopped by LeBlanc. If that included Yusuke, more often than the rest of the Phantom Thieves, why would he complain?

He enjoyed his company. He had always been more bookish himself, so Yusuke setting down with a small pile of books in the coffee shop had made him smile, and being able to invite him upstairs to his room to read through them with him in relative silence was even better. He didn’t know much about art, but his answers never seemed to disappoint.

Yusuke would give him a thoughtful “I see”, or a smile, eyes closed, or a quiet laugh, and Akira would again be struck that he knew very little about art, but he was starting to understand quite a bit about beauty, and then he would have to delve back into his book lest he focus too much on the way Yusuke’s laugh sounded, or the way that attic lights seemed to glow on his skin.

If Yusuke asked for coffee, Akira would quickly agree. Thoughts of infiltration tools or DVDs, taking a bath or even playing shogi disappeared as he headed to the coffee siphon.

“You look magnificent.”

Thoughts of _coffee_ fled, and Akira felt his face flame. Yusuke was still speaking, but he had no idea of what he saying. Surely it was an unassuming compliment. A mere comment on how his barista skills were improving. Akira knew that. Yet his body burned and his face flushed and he forgot to make coffee for a split second. Yusuke had called him magnificent, with that eyes closed little smile. Akira’s heart thumped in his chest.

“Hm?”

Words were starting to filter through the buzzing in his head, and Yusuke was saying his name. His name really did sound good coming out of his mouth.

“–kira?”

Akira blinked rapidly, focusing back in on Yusuke. “What?” Ineloquent. _God_. He cleared his throat, hands hovering by the siphon.

“Are you well? Your face has gone quite red.”

“Um.” Akira spun around, pushing his glasses up his nose and then pulling them off of his face entirely. He scrubbed his hands across his face and went to get a glass of water from the tap. “Sorry, I… I got a bit warm, I guess.”

“Well, it is quite hot out,” Yusuke said, and Akira could feel his eyes on his back. “You must remember to stay properly hydrated.” He paused, and then continued, sounding a bit sheepish “Although I suppose I’m not the best advocate for remembering to do that myself”.

Akira hummed a note that might have been a laugh and gulped the rest of his water. Then he steeled himself and turned back to his siphon and Yusuke, and pretended that he didn’t notice how the artist’s eyes seemed to linger.

“Perhaps you ought to sit down after you prepare my coffee,” Yusuke suggested.

“Yeah.”

And he did, practically falling weak-kneed, into the seat next to Yusuke as he praised his coffee making skills. It was a miracle his face didn’t flare up again. Compliments from the owner of their coffee shop in question were sought after, but this had quickly become the highest form of praise he could receive.

Akira clung to a cold drink while Yusuke commended his coffee, going on about the taste and aroma and level of skill he claimed. Somehow, Akira managed to not choke over his drink, or fall out of the barstool, or do something as equally embarrassing. He was exceedingly grateful when the conversation moved on, and they could talk quietly about art, and school, and the Phantom Thieves, and he was even more grateful that, when it came to matters of this type of affection, Yusuke seemed to be completely and entirely clueless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I stick with Akira as the Protag's name, for future reference. And there'll be some future Yusuke/Akira that's actually legit relationship stuff and it's going to be INTERACTIVE~ and I'm actually saying that here so people can yell at me to get it done if they want to read it
> 
> NO SPOILERS PLEASE I'M LITERALLY STILL ON SUMMER VACATION HERE :D


End file.
